Vida artificial
by Hessefan
Summary: Tercera Ley: Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia hasta donde esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o Segunda Ley.
1. Primera Ley

**Disclaimer**: Sólo soy una fanficker más en éste vasto universo, por ende Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

Las leyes de la robótica son creación de Isaac Asimov. Respondiendo la tabla del foro "Retos Ilustrados" cuyo nombre es el mismo: "Leyes de la robótica".

* * *

**1º:**_ Un robot no puede dañar a un ser humano ni, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño._

* * *

Lo sabía, era una locura, una completa locura. Algo en el circuito de espiritrones debía estar mal. La mirada de su creador reflejaba el más hondo desprecio y desconcierto.

¿Cómo… cómo podía ser posible que su propia creación fuera en su contra?

Mayuri cayó al suelo, tanteando con desesperación la mesa para tratar de dar con el antídoto, pero la muy mal maldita la había pensando muy bien.

Con ese cerebro artificial que él, y nadie más que él, le había creado. ¿En qué falló? Quizás en darle tanta libertad, en permitirle que los demás le hicieran creer que ella, en verdad, estaba con vida, que era humana, que podía sentir.

Nemu lo observó, estoica, desde arriba. No se movió del lugar hasta que su verdugo no dejó de revolcarse en el suelo, preso del dolor. Una vez que los ojos de Kurotsuchi se cerraron y su respiración cesó, la chica dio la vuelta sin tener muy en claro qué debía hacer.

Nunca lo sabía si Mayuri no se lo decía. Tanta libertad, de repente, le abrumaba. Sin embargo las voces de los demás integrantes del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico le ayudaron a tomar esa decisión.

_Escapar_.

Debía correr y esconderse si no quería que le aplicasen la ley marcial. Comprendía que no debía haber hecho eso, no por las normas sociales impuestas, si no porque ella no lo tenía permitido. Simplemente era algo que un androide no contempla, dentro de las posibles respuestas que su sistema pueda dar.

Se perdió en la espesura del bosque, aferrando su vientre hinchado y sintiendo que ahí estaba esa explicación que no lograba encontrar en los miles de circuitos de partículas espirituales que la recorrían.

Dio un paso y cayó sobre la hierba, torciéndose el tobillo. El dolor era algo tangible, más su inexpresivo rostro no mostró emoción alguna. Alcanzó a abrir una puerta al mundo humano sin estar muy segura de lo que debería hacer a continuación.

…

_Hambre_.

Sentía emociones humanas a las que había sido acostumbrada, como el frío y el hambre. Sabía que debía alimentarse correctamente para que el fruto en su vientre creciera sano: la única parte humana en ella, o al menos lo que más se asemejaba al concepto de vida.

Miró el rostro de los transeúntes que a ella no lograban visualizarla, por supuesto, no era más que un holograma apagado en ese plano del universo. Se levantó sintiéndose mareada y la primera expresión colmó su rostro: desconcierto.

Un dolor agudo, distinto al que sentía en el tobillo, la atravesó de lado a lado por la espalda. Otra vez se aferró el vientre, como si buscase darle consuelo a la vida que latía dentro de ella.

Era tan extraño, porque _eso_ no dejaba de ser ajeno a ella, pero a la vez tan parte de su persona. Lo cuidaba no porque lo amase, lo cuidaba porque esa era su función.

Siguió dando vueltas, dejándose llevar por el cálido reiatsu que la envolvía y que reconocía con facilidad. En poco más de media hora y con ese dolor punzante acosándola, llegó ante la puerta de un pequeño apartamento.

El chico no tardó en presentirla, pero le parecía tan improbable esperar encontrarse con la teniente del doceavo escuadrón del otro lado, que supuso que se había equivocado a la hora de leer el reiatsu. Reconocía que no era el de Orihime, ni tampoco el de ninguno de sus más cercanos.

¿Un enemigo?

Sin miedo abrió la puerta, motivado por la curiosidad; pero de inmediato y sin darle oportunidad a nada, la chica se desplomó sobre sus brazos, exhalando un agudo grito de dolor que retumbó en todo Karakura.

Ishida trató de salir de su estupefacción. No era algo común encontrarse con una chica agonizando de dolor en la puerta de su departamento, menos con Kurotsuchi Nemu.

No obstante, lo más trascendente de todo para el joven Quincy, fue percatarse de su estado.

Pese a los gritos de la chica, trató de cargarla para poder acostarla en la cama. Muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, sin embargo comprendía que no era momento de hacerlas, si no de actuar.

Buscó el teléfono que Urahara le hubiera dado para poder localizar a los hollows, pero sabía que no era más que un adorno. Pensó en correr hasta la casa del vecino para pedirle que llamase a emergencias, hasta que recordó el detalle de que Nemu no estaba en un gigai.

Volvió a tomar el teléfono celular y marcó el único número al que podía comunicarse. Urahara despertó inquieto y por un instante pensó en no atender, sin embargo era consciente de que debía tratarse de una emergencia para que sonase tan temprano en la madrugada. Todavía era de noche y apenas el cielo mostraba indicios de aclararse.

En pocas horas —ante el desconcierto del Quincy y la asistencia de Urahara y Tessai— Nemu Kurotsuchi estaba dando a luz en la cama del joven.

Ninguno de los presentes tenía algún conocimiento al respecto. Ishida pensó en su padre y en la cara que le pondría si lo llamaba para decirle "Tengo una shinigami dando a luz en mi cama". No dudaba en que Isshin Kurosaki estaría dispuesto a brindar una mano, dejando de lado las preguntas que tan extraña situación podían ocasionar, pero el señor Kurosaki no se encontraba en el pueblo, y por fortuna su hijo mayor le había acompañado en el viaje.

No quería suponer lo que sería tener que darles explicaciones a todos ellos. Como si hubiera sido el responsable de algo, que él creía, no lo era.

No debería sentirse culpable de estar envuelto en esa situación, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

Sucedió todo tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar en el detalle importante de que nunca habían traído una vida.

Fue extraño, fue conmovedor y aterrador.

Cuando lo peor pasó, Nemu cayó inconsciente, con las pistas de su cerebro artificial exhaustos de tanto analizar lo ocurrido. El umbral de dolor que tenía era bastante alto, pero comenzaba a sentir uno muy diferente al físico, que la aturdía por no poder darle un nombre.

Mientras el bebé lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones en los brazos de Tessai, Urahara se limpiaba la sangre en el lavabo de la cocina con un semblante introspectivo. Creía comprender lo que pasaba allí, pero en su naturaleza prefirió guardar silencio.

Uryuu entonces, se sentó en la silla relajando todos los músculos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día por demás extraño.

…

El primero en abrir la boca fue Tessai, un leve murmullo que era gravemente interrumpido por los gritos del bebé:

—Debe tener hambre.

Uryuu miró la criatura, incapaz de poder creer que realmente todo eso había sucedido en su pequeño departamento y monótona vida.

—Bien, creo que es hora de retirarnos.

Ante las palabras despreocupadas de Urahara, Ishida lo miró, más confuso de lo que por sí estaba. ¿Una teniente había dado a luz en su cama y él pensaba irse sin acotar nada más?

—Pero… —el chico se puso de pie de un salto— ¿No te la llevarás?

—Ella ha venido hasta aquí, ¿no? —Se ajustó el sombrero, plantando una minúscula sonrisa—Ha de tener sus razones, Ishida-kun. Si me la llevo, no tardarán en encontrarla. Será el primer lugar donde buscarán.

Era claro, para los tres, que Nemu debía de haber estado escapando de algo o de alguien. No solo las heridas que llevaba en el cuerpo se lo indicaban sino el hecho irrefutable de que por alguna razón había ido hasta el mundo humano a dar a luz.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué está aquí, además… —señaló la criatura, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con ella… o él?

—Supongo que obtendrás las respuestas cuando la señorita Kurotsuchi despierte.

El bebé volvía a quebrar en llanto. Uryuu lo tomó cuando Tessai se lo cedió con cuidado. Era impresionante ver esos brazos masculinos, y torpes en apariencia, tomar con tanta sutileza una figura tan delicada.

Ishida tembló, nunca antes había tenido un bebé en brazos.

— ¿Tienes dinero? —preguntó Tessai con su voz ronca.

—Pues… no, ¿para qué? Depende —de repente lo entendió, debía comprar pañales y esas cosas que los bebés necesitan.

Miró a la madre y notó que no traía con ella siquiera un bolso, suponía por eso que la criatura ni siquiera tenía ropa, ni la madre dinero alguno del mundo humano.

—Cuando despierte, estará listo su gigai —aclaró Urahara pasando el umbral de la puerta, detrás Tessai lo siguió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró e Ishida se quedó solo frente a tan aterrador panorama, no pudo evitar recurrir a la única persona a la que podía. La figura de su padre había atravesado su cabeza como una bala.

Pero primero debía encontrar alguna forma de callar al bebé, y de cambiarle la toalla que le envolvía, pues comenzaba a oler mal. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama junto a la madre, y con solo eso pareció calmarse un poco. Fue al baño para tomar otra limpia y volvió pensando en lo que debía hacer.

Cambiarlo, tenía que quitarle esa toalla. Cuando lo acercó para hacerlo, con dificultad e ineptitud, reparó en el detalle de que la había ensuciado. Definitivamente tendría que comprar pañales.

—Oh, eres niña —Ishida se rascó la cabeza, pensando en la posibilidad de llamar a Inoue. Ella era una buena amiga y no duraría en que le prestaría su ayuda, pero ¿qué tanto podía saber Orihime sobre bebés?

Tomó aire y juntó coraje para alzar el menudito cuerpo del bebé. Caminó hasta el baño y abrió el grifo de agua fría para lavarla con una mano.

Asco, con honda sinceridad le daba asco, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía envolverla con la toalla limpia si estaba sucia.

El bebé exhaló un grito, e Ishida comprendió que debía regular el agua.

—Lo siento —dijo, abriendo el grifo de agua caliente para entibiarla un poco.

Lentamente, sin que se diera cuenta, dejó de darle asco, incluso hasta le parecía natural. La aferró contra su pecho, temiendo que tuviera frío, y camino de vuelta hasta la cama para envolverla con la toalla de mano. El nuevo llanto sentido de la criatura fue suficiente para despertar a la madre.

Ishida tomó aire. Era hora.

…

Nemu lo miró con desconfianza, hizo un movimiento brusco como si intentase tomar distancia de él cuando fue hacia ella con la criatura en brazos, pero sentía un dolor punzante en sus genitales y un cansancio físico. Notó la humedad y la sangre ya seca sobre las sabanas que tenía enredadas en las piernas.

—Ey… —reprochó el Quincy al notar el rechazo de la shinigami hacia la criatura—, tiene hambre. Solo… tiene hambre —aclaró con un tono más afable.

Nemu pareció entender lo que intentaba decirle el chico y poco a poco se relajó. Asintió con la cabeza y estiró los brazos para que Uryuu se la cediese con cuidado.

—Debes… —dudó un instante, se ajustó los lentes y con cortedad continuó—sacar un pecho para…

Nemu sabía lo que tenía que hacer, había sido programada para mantener con vida el experimento, así que enseguida y sin reparos, corrió el escote acomodando a su retoño. Ishida miró hacia otro lado, incómodo; pero enseguida y con lentitud viró para observar la escena.

No le parecía perverso, en absoluto, comprendía la íntima comunión que existía en ese momento tan único, el de un bebé alimentándose de su madre. Era mágico, y una tenue sonrisa se plasmó en su cara. Ella lo miró, con esa expresión imperturbable, tratando de descifrar que significaba la mueca en el rostro del joven. ¿Simbolizaba que no le molestaba que ella estuviera ahí?

— ¿Tienes dinero? —preguntó, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza por parte de Nemu. —Yo no tengo mucho, pero… puedo conseguir.

—Gracias —murmuró al fin la primera palabra. Había sido programada, también, para comportarse correctamente dentro de los estándares sociales, así que sabía cuando debía dar las gracias, pedir por favor y ofrecer disculpas.

Aunque esas tres cosas se la habían enseñado sus compañeros del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico, más que su propio creador.

—¿Tú… tienes hambre? —ahora Ishida recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. —Necesitas un gigai —reconoció, recordando las palabras de Urahara.

Miró la hora, notando que ya era tarde para ir a la universidad. Lo mejor sería atender el problema que de repente representaba la muchacha. Lo primero sería llamar a Urahara y pedirle ese gigai, lo segundo sería llamar a Ryuuken y pedirle dinero. Por último, cambiar las sábanas y limpiar el desastre de líquido amniótico y sangre.

Sabía lo que implicaba hacerle ese pedido a su padre: tener que explicarle las razones del préstamo. Así que primero, tenía que saber él las razones de Nemu para estar ahí.

No quiso sonar duro, pero tampoco supo cómo preguntarlo, y soltó lo primero que atravesó por su mente:

—Cuando te sientas bien, deberás volver al Seireitei.

Ella bajó la vista y la posó sobre el rostro del bebé que seguía succionando con energía. Lo quitó de lugar, para cambiarlo de pecho.

—No puedo volver —dijo ella, con tono neutro.

Uryuu arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero la dama volvió a hablar, respondiendo esa pregunta:

—Maté a un capitán —miró a la criatura, que era la razón que le impedía regresar, porque sabía que si lo hacía volvería a caer en manos del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico—, no puedo volver.

Ishida abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que el oxígeno del planeta se había agotado.

— ¿C-cómo… qué? —movió la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de despejarse. Quizás había oído mal. — ¿Mataste a un… capitán?

—Sí. —El bebé se soltó del pezón pegando un alarido y ella miró al Quincy con una expresión distinta, con una expresión al fin de cuentas, entre la imperturbabilidad que siempre irradiaba su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—Es que… —murmuró Nemu—, el bebé necesita alimentarse o morirá.

—Lo sé, o acaso… —plantó una media sonrisa irónica— ¿no es lo que estás haciendo?

—Mi leche no es materna —explicó ella—, es un sustituto provisorio; ella necesita comer la comida de los humanos.

Uryuu entendió y por el momento dejó la conversación de lado. Con el poco dinero que tenía fue hasta la farmacia más cercana y compró lo indispensable. Un sustituto de la leche materna y un biberón, creyó ilusamente que le alcanzaría para un paquete barato de pañales, pero a duras penas alcanzó para comprar uno solo.

Volvió al departamento, deseando en su interior que al hacerlo ya no encontrase ahí a la teniente y a su bebé. Sin embargo seguían estando donde las habían dejado. Claro, el asunto, el problema, no iba a desaparecer así como así. Intentó ser sutil con la situación y, mientras leía las instrucciones para preparar el biberón, aclaró:

—No sé qué motivos habrás tenido para matar a un capitán, pero si no me lo explicas no podrás quedarte aquí. Deberás encontrar un lugar.

—No tengo a nadie más, ni adonde ir —pese a palabras tan lastimeras, su rostro no mostró emoción alguna, pero en cambio sus ojos parecían expresar el abatimiento que sentía.

Porque había sido programada para responder en muchas situaciones, casi siempre en el campo de batalla pues que había nacido para ese fin, pero nunca nadie la había explicado qué hacer en esa clase de circunstancias.

Ishida la miró, sabiendo que se arrepentiría enormemente por ser tan blando y sensible. Se tomó unos segundos para hacer tan difícil pregunta, es que no encontraba otra forma de ayudarla, porque no podía quedarse con él, no sin conocer los motivos; asimismo no tenía idea de cómo cuidar un bebé, ni tampoco tenía espacio para dos personas, ni tenía porqué cargar con esa cruz.

— ¿Y el padre… ?

Nemu, antes de responder, arqueó las cejas. Se suponía que era secreto de sumario, que el fruto de su vientre era un experimento y que por lo tanto no tenía padre ni madre. Se volvía a repetir que ella no estaba ahí más que para mantenerlo con vida. Era elemental para eso, pero no para cumplir otras funciones.

Sin embargo Nemu también era consciente de que el experimento ya había fallado al matar al creador, al habérselo llevado consigo al mundo humano, arrebatándolo de las manos de los científicos.

—Tú.

Quizás no había sido la mejor manera de hacérselo saber. Ella a veces olvidaba lo sensible que eran los humanos y el tipo de respuesta confusa que lograban tener frente a emociones tan fuerte.

Ishida no se desmayó, pero dejó caer el biberón de plástico al suelo. El quincy ignoró el objeto para dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

—N-no, eso es… imposible.

No era idiota. No recordaba con exactitud la última vez que la había visto, pero de eso ya hacía un par de años, no nueve meses. Además y fundamental, sabía cómo se concebía, y por Dios, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima a Nemu Kurotsuchi.

La teniente acomodó a la niña para que siguiera durmiendo sobre la cama, y se sentó. Era hora de develar los detalles del experimento. Un experimento que todavía no tenía nombre.

Cierto, los humanos les daban un nombre. Debía buscar uno para ella, entonces. Algo similar a una sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de la shinigami.

Una de las leyes que la regían le impedía permitir que ese fruto fuera dañado. Su función era velar por la integridad física de la criatura.

Lo había hecho, al fin de cuentas. Porque la mayor amenaza que existía para el experimento, era el experimento mismo y su mismo creador.

En su momento Nemu entró en un debate interno, como solo lo pueden tener los humanos. Se suponía que no debía dañar a su creador, pero tampoco podía desobedecer la primera ley de la robótica.

Por fortuna ella encontró el camino para lograr su cometido, lo que los humanos llaman justificación: Mayuri Kurotsuchi no era terrestre, por ende, podía no considerarlo humano.

No importaba ya cómo, sino que lo había conseguido. El fruto de su vientre, tan humano como el Quincy que esperaba por su explicación, no había sufrido daño a causa de su inacción.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Bien, son tres las leyes de la robótica, así que faltan dos (no, no se asusten por ese "fin" colgado XD). Muchas gracias por leer ^^._

_31 de Marzo de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Segunda Ley

**2º****:**_ Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos excepto cuando tales órdenes entren en conflicto con la Primera Ley._

* * *

No comprendía, y no comprender algo lograba alterar sus percepciones. ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir? ¿Miedo, dolor, rechazo? No sabía, pero tenía en claro una sola emoción humana: frustración.

Cada vez que Mayuri le gritaba por su ineptitud se preguntaba si el experimento fallaba porque ella era la que hacía algo mal. El capitán descargaba en Nemu esa misma frustración que los colmaba a todos por igual.

No fue fácil, no fue rápido, y tuvieron que intentarlo varias veces para que la concepción fuera un hecho.

Cerca del año, el equipo del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico temía que los efectos de la droga aunado al ADN del Quincy, ya no sirviese de nada, pero intentarlo era una manera de no declararse y admitirse vencidos. Si fallaban una vez más, no podrían empezar de cero, el elemento principal que era el Quincy, ya no era un factor con el que podían contar.

Pero al final lo lograron. A base de errores y aprendiendo de ellos.

El hábitat del feto era una simulación del hábitat natural, y la función de Nemu no era otra que la de proveer un medio seguro.

Pero había más, desde ya. Nada les aseguraba que la criatura lograse desarrollarse con éxito, cabía la posibilidad de que las drogas administradas en Uryuu actuasen en contra en vez de a favor. De hecho no se aseguraba siquiera que naciese, las probabilidades eran muy bajas, pero de ser así, no sólo lograrían crear una nueva raza de seres resistente a todo tipo de veneno y adaptado para tolerar sobre su organismo las drogas más potentes que existían en el reino humano, sino un nuevo "guerrero" mezcla entre Quincy y Shinigami. Humano y muerto. Con todo lo que eso implicaba, puesto que no se trataba del organismo de un shinigami común y corriente. Nemu, después de todo, poseía un alma artificial además de un cuerpo moldeado al antojo de su creador.

La criatura sería el resultado final de un experimento que le había tomado años. La capacidad de crear un ser vivo inmune al dolor, sin los efectos indeseados de las drogas que logran dicho efecto.

…

Las indicaciones de Mayuri eran escasas. Las primeras semanas le había indicado que no se expusiera a peligro alguno, ni a esfuerzos innecesarios, pero pasado los dos primeros meses, le prohibió cualquier tipo de contacto con el exterior.

Ella entendía que su vientre comenzaba a hincharse para darle lugar a la criatura que, poco a poco, aumentaba de tamaño y se desarrollaba en ella. Pasaba largas horas encerrada en el escuadrón; no se le tenía permitido leer o informarse más de lo debido, si bien su cerebro artificial tenía capacidad para almacenar todo tipo de información. Y quizás por eso no se le tenían permitido.

Asistía al equipo en otros experimentos y labores, cuidaba de que todos respetasen las órdenes del capitán; como teniente nadie refutaba sus palabras y las palabras de ellas no solían ser otras que las del mismo Mayuri. Cuando él decía que algo debía hacerse, se hacía, y Nemu estaba ahí para asegurarse de que así fuera durante las ausencias de Kurotsuchi-taichô.

—36 semanas exactas —repitió ella las palabras de su compañero, como si estuviera archivando en su cabeza la información que lograba sonsacarle.

Akon exhaló un quejido a modo de afirmación y siguió estudiando las células del Espada con el cual su capitán se había enfrentado hacia ya varios años.

Creyó que ya se había marchado, pero ella seguía tras él.

—La medicación y el procedimiento diario sirve para que el líquido dentro de mi sistema contenga todo lo necesario; de esa forma el experimento no se verá interrumpido.

Lo dicho logró acaparar su atención; Nemu era astuta, no hacía preguntas, porque Mayuri le tenía prohibido hacerlas, pero ella se las ingeniaba para no necesitar utilizar el tono. De esa forma violaba la ley que se le había impuesto, sin quebrantarla directamente.

—Pues… así es —Akon abrió la boca, no muy seguro de decir más.

Sabía que a Nemu no se le informaba más de lo debido y si bien le llamaba la atención que se mostrase interesada, le atribuía a la naturaleza curiosa que poseía ella. La necesidad de saber sobre todo.

—Entonces… si yo no sigo con uno de los pasos, el experimento falla.

—Así es —reiteró él, al final volteó en la silla, para poder enfrentarla. Sin embargo mirarle al rostro no hacía diferencia alguna, Nemu era inexpresiva en general—, tu función es mantener el experimento. Albergarlo. ¿Qué sucede, Nemu? —dijo finalmente, plasmando una tenue e imperceptible sonrisa.

—Sólo quería saber —fue su impasible respuesta. —Mi función es cuidar el experimento, y quería saber si algo de lo que podría llegar a hacer es perjudicial para él.

—No te preocupes por eso, mientras sigas con las indicaciones no hay nada que temer. —Volvió a fijar la vista en el estudio—Si algo llegara a pasar y se echase a perder el experimento, ten por seguro que no será tu culpa. Bien sabes que las probabilidades de que funcione son pocas, y más altas las probabilidades de que falle. Un 83,83 por ciento de que falle, aunque Rin dice que hay un 84,83 por ciento. Como sea, es difícil que… —Enmudeció de golpe, como si algo en los ojos de la shinigami le hubiera dado la pauta de que estaba hablando de más—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, o Mayuri-taichô se pondrá furioso si ve que no avancé nada con esto.

Nemu descendió la cabeza a modo de disculpa por haberlo interrumpido. Dio la vuelta para irse al comprender que ya no podría extraer más información al respecto. Algo en todo eso le planteaba muchas dudas y no tenía con quién despejarlas. No es que le preocupase la vida que se gestaba en ella, a duras penas comprendía que eso estaba en verdad vivo, pero no quería pasar otra vez por el experimento. Sentir la sangre correr por sus piernas, el líquido ambarino, los pinchazos, la frustración de su capitán que con tanta facilidad le transmitía a ella.

Pero los días pasaron y las dudas siguieron ahí, sin ser despejadas. No preguntaba, porque no debía; pero había muchas cosas que podía entender del comportamiento de los humanos si alguien se lo explicaba.

Se mantuvo al margen, aceptando el procedimiento sin chistar, sin preguntar, siendo consciente de que esa era la manera de mantener viva esa cosa que danzaba dentro de ella. Siendo consciente de que esa era su función en ese momento, y nada más.

Pero un día tuvo una visita, una visita que fue cortésmente rechazada por uno de sus compañeros. Momo Hinamori, la teniente del quinto escuadrón, había ido en su búsqueda. Por lo poco que había oído tras la pared y agudizando el oído, la razón no era otra que preocupación. Había desaparecido por mucho tiempo.

Nemu entendía que los humanos establecían vínculos fuertes que les permitían desarrollar sentimientos como la tristeza. La extrañaban. Habían sido cuatro las sesiones perdidas en las reuniones que hacían las mujeres bajo el nombre de "Asociación". Ella asistía, porque era una manera de aprender sobre esas cosas que nunca jamás lograría hallar en libros o entender de su propio creador.

Los humanos eran criaturas tan curiosas.

Y ahí estaba Momo, pidiendo por ella, para verla, preocupada por su inasistencia en tantas reuniones. A Nemu me hubiera gustado transmitirle un poco de paz, dejarse ver, pero no podía. Mayuri le tenía terminantemente prohibido salir en su estado.

Cuando Momo volvió explicándole al grupo que no había tenido éxito, Matsumoto se ofreció a ir en busca de Nemu, pero fue Nanao quien decidió presentarse. Nadie podía contra la presidente de la Asociación.

—¿Qué te dijeron, Hinamori?

—Que Nemu no está disponible… algo de un experimento —alzó los hombros, mostrándose afligida de no lograr dar con ella.

Era sospechoso que no la dejaran verla, pero a Ise tampoco le sorprendía con la clase de capitán que tenía ese escuadrón. Se ajustó los lentes y exhaló un suspiro.

—Esperaré una sesión más. Si falta, iré a ver qué le ocurre.

—Quizás está enferma —dijo Isane contrariada, sintiendo el mismo impulso que las demás por ir a buscarla, pero tratando de transmitir tranquilidad al grupo.

—Nemu nunca se enferma —exclamó Rangiku—. Mañana me daré una vuelta por el escuadrón doce, a ver si la veo. Si le preguntamos directamente porque no viene, Nemu será sincera.

El mayor defecto de la teniente del doceavo escuadrón era ese, que no podía evitar la sinceridad. O mejor es decir: expresarse de una manera clara y concisa, sin escala de grises.

Los humanos suelen dar vueltas a la hora de decir verdades complicadas, ella no, no se hacía mala sangre por las posibles reacciones que podían tener los demás, pues en su mayoría no las entendía, así que solía ser letalmente sincera.

—No… esperaremos a la semana que viene —intervino Nanao—Si no viene iré yo personalmente a buscarla.

—Yo la vi, yo la vi… —dijo Yachiru hamacándose en su silla—está gorda, por eso no viene. Las chicas cuando se ponen gordas no les gustan mostrarse.

El grupo de mujeres se quedó lívido con esa despreocupada afirmación. Nanao cerró los ojos y decidió dejar el tema al lado para ponerse cuanto antes a discutir el tema que les concernía a ellas. Se encargaría más delante de conocer las razones de Nemu para desaparecerse sin aviso.

Era extraño, especialmente por eso de no verla al menos dando vuelta por el Seireitei.

Mayuri a veces era un poco ingenuo, tal vez porque a él también le costaba entender a los humanos y sus intrincados canales emocionales, pero estos tienden a moverse ante determinados sentimientos. Algo común que haría cualquier persona preocupada por otro es acercarse a su par. De manera muy estúpida no previó del todo que alguien pudiera preocuparse por Nemu, y una vez teniendo que lidiar con el tema, tampoco le dio mayor importancia. Que se pudriese el resto, la verían una vez que el experimento terminase, porque si llegaba a oídos de Yamamoto, seguramente sería puesto en el Nido de los Gusanos otra vez. Desde hacía décadas que estaba prohibido experimentar con seres vivos y ya había sido advertido sobre eso en el pasado.

…

La semana se cumplió sin que Nemu diera señales de vida. Nanao no se presentó al escuadrón durante el correr del día, suponía que si Hinamori no había dado con la teniente del doceavo, ella no tendría mejor suerte tampoco.

Kyoraku la contempló, algo embobado con la belleza que desprendía la mujer cuando lucía preocupada y pensativa.

— ¿Qué le sucede a mi linda Nanao-chan en el día de hoy?

La mentada pareció volver en sí con esas palabras. Negó con la cabeza y se ajustó los lentes antes de responder despectivamente.

—Cosas de mujeres que usted no entendería.

—Oh, qué cruel es mi Nanao-chan —le sonrió—, pero me gusta así.

—Capitán —dijo, ignorando su baboseo habitual— ¿Me da permiso para salir?

— ¿A estas horas? —Arqueó las cejas, no era un horario normal para andar vagando por ahí. De inmediato plantó un gesto divertido—Oh… —exhaló la vocal— ¿Mi linda Nanao-chan tiene un romance a mis espaldas?

— ¿Me lo da o no? —reclamó de malos modos, muy importunada.

—Sólo si me dices quién es el afortunado… o afortunada —caviló a lo último. ¿Por qué? Podía ser una posibilidad.

Pero la teniente, furibunda con la conclusión de su capitán, dio la vuelta marchándose del escuadrón. Kyoraku rió con ganas, ¿para qué le pedía permiso si igual terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería?

—Siempre es igual, Nanao… haces lo que quieres —se murmuró a sí mismo.

La muchacha rodeó las inmediaciones del doceavo escuadrón. Sabía que a esa hora sólo estarían los guardias despiertos, más algún que otro integrante del equipo trabajando. Pero fue más astuta que Momo: no se presentó ante ellos para solicitar por Nemu. Directamente entró por uno de los tantos flancos vacíos y caminó hasta los cuartos asignados a los más altos puestos. Sabía que corría riesgo de toparse con Mayuri, pero tampoco estaba haciendo algo ilegal más que meterse sin pedir el permiso correspondiente. Un permiso que era más protocolo y cortesía que una regla escrita en sí.

Nemu alcanzó a verla en el alfeizar de la ventana, justo cuando la teniente del octavo golpeó delicadamente con los nudillos la madera. En esa zona del escuadrón las paredes no eran de papel de arroz, y las ventanas eran claramente de un material blindado similar al vidrio.

—Nanao-san —murmuró Nemu abriendo la ventana. Sabía que por la posición su vientre quedaba oculto.

— ¿Por qué no has venido las últimas cinco sesiones? —y no contaba las que desde antes había dejado de asistir.

Las tenía presente a esas cinco porque desde entonces no la había visto siquiera por el Seireitei. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y le aliviaba de cierta forma poder estar hablando con ella cara a cara. Nemu adivinó esa emoción en la relajación que sufrió las facciones de la mujer.

—He estado trabajando en un experimento. No he podido salir.

Nanao guardó unos segundos de profundo e introspectivo silencio. Todas conocían muy bien a Nemu, sabían que no era buena ocultando cosas, pero Nanao debía hacer uso de toda su inteligencia para adivinar lo que realmente ocurría.

—No entiendo, ¿te toma todo el día?

—Debo volver cuanto antes, si me disculpas.

Al ver que se le estaba escapando, se apuró a decir.

— ¿Por qué no sales un rato? Tan sólo quiero hablar unos minutos contigo.

—No puedo —rechazó ella, imperturbable.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes?

—Debo trabajar.

— ¿A estas horas de la noche? —Llevó las manos a la cintura y suspirando con tedio, la apuró—Vamos Kurotsuchi, no me mientas.

—Yo no sé mentir, Nanao-san —y eso era tan veraz como que en el Seireitei había almas.

—Entonces sal, si no tienes nada que ocultar. O me veré en la obligación de recurrir a otros medios —Al ver que Nemu no entendía las indirectas de manera clara, fue más concisa—Si no accedes deberé informar al sô-taichô de que una de las tenientes está prisionera en su propio escuadrón para que sea él quien se encargue de…

No terminó de hablar, Nemu cerró la ventana yendo con cierta prisa a la salida. Al final había accedido, porque era rápida para comprender, y sabía que el experimento podía peligrar que Yamamoto se enteraba de ello.

Su función era cuidar el mentado experimento, y si accediendo a la coacción de la octava teniente evitaba un mal mayor, era lo conveniente. De esa forma se justificó estar quebrando la orden de no mostrarse ante nadie que no fuera parte del equipo.

Cuando Nemu se dejó ver, la sorpresa en Ise fue muy notoria. La teniente no solía ser muy expresiva, pero en esa ocasión su rostro lo fue, de una manera muy cómica. Después de todo Yachiru tenía razón.

— ¿Esto? —preguntó, tocando con algo de duda el vientre hinchado.

—No tengo permitido hablar de eso con personas que no son parte del equipo —Nemu fue tajante.

Nanao no la presionó al respecto, sabía que ponía en peligro la integridad de Nemu si la obligaba a desafiar las órdenes dadas por su inclemente capitán.

— ¿Es… es…? —No supo cómo preguntarlo—¿Hay vida aquí?

—En teoría sí —Guardó silencio, contrariada esquivó la mirada de la octava teniente, un gesto muy humano para ser ella—No puedo hablar más.

—Ey, pero… —sonrió apenas—Es un bebé, eso quiere decir que vas a ser madre —parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta—Ya sé que no puedo preguntarte—accedió a las condiciones que le había impuesto Nemu—pero es así, ¿no? Si es un bebé, vas a hacer madre. No te preguntaré quién es el padre, ni de que va el experimento, pero… ¿tú como estas?

Esa pregunta la desencajó. ¿Se suponía que debía estar de alguna forma?

—Parada —fue la confusa respuesta, y Nanao estalló en carcajadas.

—Ya sé que estás de pie. —A veces olvidaba que Nemu era muy simple por momentos y con algunas cuestiones muy puntuales—Ven, siéntate conmigo. Charlemos un rato.

La sentó en el pasto viendo como lo hacía con dificultad, su gran vientre le impedía realizar ciertos movimientos.

— ¿Ya sabes el sexo? —El instinto maternal que no tenía, afloró en ese momento.

— ¿Sexo?

—Claro, el sexo del bebé… ¿ya pensaste en un nombre?

— ¿Nombre? —Nemu se sintió sobrecargada. A las viejas dudas se le sumaban nuevas—Nombre…

—Claro, debe tener uno… si es niño o niña. ¿Qué quieres que sea?

Alzó los hombros, no se había preguntando hasta entonces todas esas cosas.

Al terminar con la corta visita, las preguntas indirectas a Akon de esa noche cayeron como en un aluvión. Eso sorprendió al científico, no era común que Nemu se preocupase por asuntos tan triviales para alguien como ella. Sospechó por eso que había tenido contacto con el exterior. Esas dudas, eran dudas humanas. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, le tenía un cierto cariño a Nemu y no quería que su capitán descargase su furia en ella.

Aunque sabía que no lo haría mientras el experimento estaba en curso, Mayuri tenía un gran cerebro que no le permitía olvidar casi nada. Tarde o temprano, se la cobraría.

Esa noche Nemu buscó en su cerebro posibles caminos y el margen mínimo de error en cada uno de ellos. Lo planeó minuciosamente, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión.

La toma de decisiones no era algo que le correspondiese a ella, pero tenía en claro su función en ese momento y para con ese experimento.

La posibilidad de que Nanao Ise contase de su estado a los demás, ponía en riesgo la seguridad el experimento. Que Mayuri se enterase, ponía en riesgo su existencia. Pero eso no le perturbaba, si no la última pregunta que le había hecho la teniente del octavo escuadrón.

—_Experimento_ —un semblante pensativo e intranquilo adornó el rostro de la mujer. Seguía teniendo muy presente que no debía colocar a Nemu en una situación difícil, pero no pudo evitar expresar en voz alta la reciente preocupación_—: ¿Qué harán con el bebé una vez que nazca?_

Nemu recién se lo preguntaba, y no había nadie que le diera esa respuesta salvo el mismo Mayuri, y ella sabía que no tenía sentido preguntarle, en primer lugar porque se lo tenía prohibido, y ya eso era motivo suficiente para callar. Para no cuestionarse los porqué.

Se suponía que debía obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, pero Mayuri no era uno. Conjuntamente debía respetarlas siempre y cuando tales órdenes no entrasen en conflicto con la primera dada. Se suponía que ella no podía dañar a un ser vivo, ni permitir que sufriera daño alguno.

Una vez que naciera, recaería en ella esa responsabilidad, y sabía que tenía menos chances de lograr preservar esa vida.

Lo mejor era huir. Mayuri era la mayor amenaza, porque el fin de él no se basaba en conservar con vida la criatura, sino de utilizarla como base para crear otras. Clones, tal vez.

Fue como si algo dentro de la cabeza de Nemu hiciera _clic_. Como si sus circuitos hubieran entrado en corto, o por el contrario, como si algo hubiera hecho conexión.

Esa vida latía dentro de ella, la podía sentir y su deber era cuidarla. Preparó todo para escapar del destino que le esperaba. Decir que lo planeó es una exageración, porque en verdad Nemu tuvo un gesto muy humano al actuar como uno: sólo los humanos actúan por impulso, sin medir en consecuencias.

Ella sólo tenía en claro que debía acabar con la mayor amenaza de esa vida, no sabía cómo, pero cuando tuvo frente a ella la oportunidad, aprovechó el revés.

Debía cambiar, como cada día, las médulas óseas de su capitán. Esa noche introdujo un veneno poderoso y letal en la jeringa, dando fin con ese dilema. Ahora se instalaba uno nuevo: huir o quedarse para enfrentar la consecuencia de sus actos.

Sin embargo volvía a buscar una justificación al comprender que la vida que debía proteger peligraba si ella se quedaba en el Seireitei. Escapar fue la única opción que tuvo. Vagó en el mundo humano, sin tener en claro lo que debía hacer o a dónde dirigirse.

Sin nadie que le dijera lo que debía hacer, se manejaba como un barco sin timón. Al final se dejó guiar por ese cálido reiatsu que tanto conocía. Sabía que los humanos establecían fuertes vínculos entre sí y en un libro que le había prestado Nanao había leído que el amor de padres era el amor más grande e invencible del mundo.

Quiso creer en eso, sin tener en claro que era eso del amor. Había muchas cosas de los humanos que no entendía y que no entendería nunca, pero si quería que esa vida estuviera a salvo, no tenía más opciones que recurrir a la persona que menos probabilidades tendría de herir a dicha vida: El padre.

Claro que el amor no es algo que nazca como por arte de magia, eso Nemu no lo sabía; que Uryuu no amaría a esa vida por el simple hecho de tener un lazo gracias a mera carga genética. No se es padre por cosas tan insignificantes, después de todo muchas familias en el Seireitei lo eran sin tener nada de esas cosas en común.

No, definitivamente los humanos eran raros e incomprensibles. Pero era el único camino que veía como factible, el más seguro en su análisis mental.

Así, Nemu Kurotsuchi se presentó en la puerta del departamento de Uryuu, sintiendo un dolor ajeno e inexplicable que le atravesaba de lado a lado. Su sistema le indicaba que pronto colapsaría. Necesitaba ayuda, ayuda _humana_.

De esa forma había obedecido la última orden que le había dado: La criatura nació, y en teoría ya no estaba en peligro, estando su mayor amenaza erradicada.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Debería haber aclarado algo importante en el primer capítulo, no obstante creo que la idea se puede entender sin necesidad de aclaraciones, pero esta idea nació luego de escribir "X", los que lo leyeron tendrán más en claro los motivos de Mayuri por crear esta "criatura"; intenté explicar lo justo y necesario, para que sea claro para aquellos que no leyeron "x" sin que sea redundante y pesado para los que sí lo leyeron. No sé si lo logré; si sienten que tuve que haber narrado más, me lo dicen, por mi parte me interesa más que nada la trama central de la historia, no tanto dar explicaciones de un experimento (después de todo es una mera excusa para la ficción)._

_Sí, de pasar a ser ciencia ficción blanda, esto ya es fantasía. Perdón ToT Dejé de leer a Asimov y me desconecté completamente de la CF, ahora tengo puesto el chip de fantasía, eso sí: Leí Eden, que me sirvió para tener el empujoncito final y continuar este fic._

_Sí, sí, sí… queda una ley, y con esa pienso cerrar esta historia. De vuelta: No se asusten por ese "fin" colgado. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida XD._

_7 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Tercera Ley

**3°:**_ Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia hasta donde esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o Segunda Ley._

* * *

Lo miró con el mismo desprecio de antaño. Le fastidiaba, como siempre, esa sonrisita despreocupada. Sentía ganas de borrársela a golpes, pero en cambio entrelazó los dedos, suspiró y volvió a la carga.

—Tú sabes muy bien donde está. Dímelo. — Intuía que algo le había hecho al gigai, para que no pudiera localizarla con facilidad.

—Cuando tú me digas primero para qué la buscas —retrucó Kisuke, lleno de dicha al ver la posición difícil en la que había colocado a su antiguo tercer puesto. —Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta? Dime… ¿qué es la criatura?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —se mostró molesto con la insistencia del otro, dentro de él sabía que no lograría sonsacarle nada sin darle algo a cambio—No pienso decírtelo para que me robes los créditos o… intercedas de alguna manera. Sé lo muy metido que eres…

Urahara rió apenas. Aquello era verdad.

—Es meramente curiosidad científica. Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente —Estiró la mano y sirvió un poco de licor, de ese que solía ser el favorito de Mayuri en un pasado que parecía ser demasiado lejano—Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué harás una vez que la encuentres?

—La borraré de la faz de la tierra, por supuesto —Al ver la mirada acusadora en el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón endureció más la expresión en el rostro—¡¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho la perra? ¡Casi me mata! Por fortuna Akon estaba ahí, como siempre con las narices metidas en no sé qué mierda… porque si no me moría, no estaría aquí para desgracia de todos esos ignorantes que no son capaces de lograr nada sin mi cerebro.

—Oh, hablas de ella como si… hubiera tomado la decisión de intentar matarte —la sonrisa de Kisuke fue más ancha.

—Nada de eso —chistó, tomando todo el contenido del vaso de un sorbo—, algo… algo se debe haber filtrado en sus circuitos, algo debe andar mal con sus espiritrones porque…

—¿Ves? —Lo picó por ese lado, porque podía ver en la expresión de Kurotsuchi la sutil muestra de redención—Ellos sienten. Pueden tomar decisiones.

—¡Idioteces! —bramó el científico—¡No vine aquí para tener una discusión sobre conceptos, tan sólo déjame salir de aquí!

—¿Qué harás una vez que la encuentres? Y no me respondas "matarla", porque sabes bien que Yamamoto y la Cámara no aceptará tu excusa.

Era cierto, Mayuri podía simplemente desactivarla, y la Sociedad de Almas no podría hacer nada al respecto. No se le puede condenar a un hombre que "destruye" a una máquina, como si de un ser vivo se tratase. No hay homicidio, no hay crimen.

Visto desde el punto de vista de Kisuke, era cruel. De ser así él mismo podría matar a golpes a Ururu y la Sociedad no lo condenaría por destrozar algo de su propia creación. Era dueño de eso, y como legítimo dueño podía tomar la decisión que quisiese al respeto.

Sin embargo en el caso de Nemu era distinto. Si bien Mayuri contaba a su favor con ese detalle, eran varios los que en la Sociedad de almas consideraban a Nemu como un ente individual, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y ahí estaba la irrefutable prueba: había intentado matarlo.

Nadie dejaría pasar la destrucción de Nemu como tal cosa, lo tomarían como un asesinato.

—Nada más quiero librarte de un juicio, porque sabes muy bien y aunque te pese —argumentó Kisuke—que a Nemu le tienen estima.

—Bien. No tocaré a la muñequita —farfulló molesto—, pero la criatura es mía, y me la llevaré.

Kisuke sabía que no lograría sacarle información al respecto, pero no le quedaban dudas de que Mayuri estaba ahí, apenas recuperado, sólo por ese bebé. Poco parecía importarle Nemu junto al destino de esa criatura. No por nada había ido tras ellas personalmente.

—Si te dejo salir de aquí… —Urahara negó con la cabeza.

—Quita la maldita barrera, Kisuke. No podrás retenerme toda la vida, y no me voy a ir del mundo humano sin esa criatura.

El rubio suspiró, resignado. No quedaba más que apelar a medidas más extremas, porque no dudaba de que si lo dejaba a Mayuri a sus anchas algo muy malo pasaría. No pensaba cargar en su consciencia con la muerte de inocentes. Menos si estaba involucrada una criatura.

Además, sentía empatía… Nemu no era muy diferente a Ururu, de hecho eran muy similares en cientos de aspectos, y él había aprendido a amarla a la pequeña como si de una hija se tratase. Si ella llegaría a estar en el lugar de Nemu alguna vez, le gustaría que la tratasen como a algo vivo, y no como a una mera máquina.

…

Hacía menos de veinticinco minutos había llegado su hijo a la oficina pidiéndole dinero. En un primer instante creyó que la visita era alguna mística y absurda señal de que era el momento ideal para contarle la novedad, pero en cuanto escuchó el pedido poco frecuente, y vio la expresión en el rostro del chico, supo que algo no andaba bien.

¿Abuelo?

De repente se volvía a sentir viejo. Escuchó con calma, casi con sorpresa la historia que le contaba su hijo, parecía el guión de una película de bajo presupuesto, fantasiosa e irreal. Pero, oh Dios, sabía que lo que su hijo le relataba era muy verosímil en el mundo en el que ambos estaban envueltos.

Lo supo… en su momento algo dentro de él le gritó que nada bueno podía salir de todo eso. Cuando en ese entonces —años atrás— fue en busca de su hijo y enfrentó a Mayuri, le resultó sospechosa la facilidad con la que había logrado arrebatárselo de las manos.

Ahora comprendía por qué: Después de todo Mayuri había obtenido lo que buscaba de Uryuu. Y todo encajaba como en un rompecabezas.

—O sea… que te harás padre de la noche a la mañana.

—No, sí… o sea —Uryuu volvió a tomar asiento. En esa media hora se había levantado, sentado y balanceado en la silla tantas veces que había sido imposible de contar. —Sólo… te estoy pidiendo un préstamo.

—¿Qué harás con ese niño?

—Es niña.

—Da igual, ¿qué harás? —la pregunta fue fría, imparcial, letal.

—Pues… —alzó los hombros.

—¿No lo pensaste? ¿Tienes una idea de la responsabilidad que representa?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Exclamó con una pizca de incomodidad—Dime, ¿qué se supone que tenga que hacer? —Cierto es que no todos los días una mujer aparecía en su casa a dar a luz un hijo supuestamente suyo—Tampoco puedo dejarla sola, librada a la suerte. ¿Insinúas que tengo que desentenderme del tema?

—No te estoy diciendo eso —Suspiró en señal de hartazgo—, pero comprendes, ¿no? que por más que yo ahora te preste 20000 yenes eso no solucionará tus problemas —arqueó las cejas—¿qué harás después?

—Conseguiré un trabajo.

—¿Y los estudios?

—No sé, los dejaré.

—¿Dónde vivirás, qué harás con la madre? ¿Ichigo?

—Gracias —ironizó, silenciándolo de paso—, de verdad agradezco tu ayuda.

Si hacerle ver la realidad era una manera de ayudarlo, no lo necesitaba; porque Uryuu era bien consciente de lo que implicaba hacerse cargo de esa manera.

—Si es verdad que asesinó a un capitán, la Sociedad de Almas no tardará en aparecer, ¿qué harás?

—Lo veré en su momento —respondió con rapidez, poniéndose de pie para irse. —¿Vas a prestarme ese dinero o tengo que conseguirlo por otro medio?

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó sacando la chequera del cajón.

—Afuera… en el parque, con el bebé —alzó los hombros, acaso, ¿le importaba a su padre esos detalles?

—No la dejes sola. Si ese bebé es producto de algún macabro y siniestro experimento de ese loco… —dejó la oración flotando en el aire.

Uryuu asintió, suspirando de alivio y aceptando con un poco de cortedad el cheque que su padre había extendido. Ryuuken no cedió de inmediato, antes de dárselo lo estudió con calma. Negó con la cabeza. Su hijo ya no era un niño, y estaba completamente decidido a hacerse cargo de esa criatura.

Maldito espíritu Quincy benevolente y mártir. Todo era culpa de Souken.

—No pueden vivir los tres en tu departamento. —Antes de que su hijo replicarse la intromisión y el nuevo golpe de realidad, agregó—: En la mansión de tu abuelo hay habitaciones de sobra. Tienes la llave así que…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tú también irás —sentenció—. Si aceptas ese cheque —lo señaló—, te harás cargo no ahora, sino siempre, del bienestar de esa criatura.

—No me impongas condiciones.

—No te impongo condiciones, pero si vas a llegar tan lejos por ellas dos, que sea hasta las últimas consecuencias. Nada de borrarte a mitad de camino.

—No pensaba hacerlo —se sintió ofendido de que su padre lo creyese capaz.

Ryuuken se puso de pie para mirar a través de la ventana. Se podía ver el parque, pero desde su oficina era imposible distinguir a las personas más que como meros puntos en el verde del césped. Inspiró aire, esperando a que su hijo se marchase.

—Parece que la familia se ha agrandado de golpe —Le susurró a la ventana.

—Por cierto —dijo Uryuu antes de atravesar la puerta —¿Para qué me habías llamado?

Su padre dio la vuelta y Uryuu vio en él una imperceptible sonrisa irónica, Ryuuken negó con la cabeza y respondió en un tono monocorde:

—Vas a tener un hermanito… o hermanita. No sabemos. —Sintió un gusto amargo de victoria.

Uryuu no podía recriminarle nada después de la noticia que le había dado. Sin embargo no estaba en los planes del Quincy menor reprocharle nada a su padre, tenía derecho a rehacer su vida.

—¿De cuánto está? —lo preguntó, porque después de un largo silencio no supo qué decir.

—De doce semanas y media.

—Felicitaciones. —Atravesó la puerta y fue en busca de Nemu.

Ryuuken, en la soledad de su oficina, buscó los cigarrillos y el whisky. Qué irónica era la vida: padre y abuelo casi al mismo tiempo. ¿Debía sentirse joven o viejo? No lo sabía.

Miró la foto de Uryuu pequeño que guardaba recelosamente en el cajón cerrado bajo llave y tomó aire. No podía decir que su hijo había tomado la noticia mal, pero tampoco bien.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde que Uryuu había vuelto de la Sociedad de Almas. Por empezar, la relación de ambos había sufrido un drástico cambio, pero aunque habían podido demostrarse con gestos cuán importante eran para el otro, todavía faltaba pulir muchas asperezas.

Les costaba ser sinceros con sus sentimientos, y por eso quizás se quedaría toda la vida sin saber si a Uryuu le molestaba o no dejar de ser único hijo. Sabía que le tenía estima a su madrastra. Le debía a él el haberla conocido, había sido su terapeuta. Pero un hijo en camino cambiaba todo el panorama.

De alguna forma le demostraría que el afecto que le tenía no lo alternaba por el nuevo retoño.

…

El gigai que Kisuke le había hecho le permitía mezclarse con la gente. Ahora la podían ver, a ella y al bebé, como una madre con su hija. Estudió detenidamente el comportamiento humano, la preocupación de las mujeres cuando los niños tomaban decisiones arriesgadas, como subirse a lo alto del árbol o escalar la medianera.

Le llamó la atención el ánimo fluctuante en ellas: muchas se enojaban, para después mostrar una clara sensación de culpa. Más tarde denotaban sentimientos amorosos, y de nuevo enojo.

—¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo! —gritó una de ellas; el niño obedeció y aun así recibió un castigo, la cachetada no tardó en oírse. Nemu observó con calma la expresión en el rostro de la madre; no entendía por qué le pegaba al niño si después se sentía inmediatamente arrepentida—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero verte trepado a la reja? —Preocupación y tristeza—Puedes lastimarte —seguido de amor.

Eran tan curiosas. Se preguntó, viendo el rostro sereno del bebé mientras dormía, si ella lograría ser una buena madre. ¿Se suponía que su ánimo debía fluctuar así para serlo? No se creía capaz de manejar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio al Quincy acercándose a ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Nemu negó con la cabeza. —Vamos, iremos a casa de mi padre.

Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió, en silencio. A decir verdad Nemu pocas veces hablaba y parecía estar siempre esperando a que él le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. A Uryuu le hubiera gustado un poco de cooperación, compartir con ella esa clase de decisiones, porque al final acababa sintiéndose solo con la toma de decisiones importantes.

—¿Quieres?

—¿Qué cosa? —Se sintió desconcertada.

—Digo… vivir en la casa de mi padre —dijo, pero ella alzó un hombro en señal de conformismo—Si hay algo que quieres decirme, hazlo. No esperes a que te pregunte. —Sonó a reto, pero Uryuu jamás tuve la intención de regañarle.

La niña se despertó y se removió inquieta.

—Debe tener hambre —murmuró la teniente.

—Tomaremos un taxi —dijo Uryuu yendo en dirección a la terminal del hospital.

En el breve intervalo que duró el viaje estudió el comportamiento de la mujer para con la bebé. Era fría, eso no lo negaba, pero se preocupaba por su bienestar. La había arropado y ahora la tenía contra su pecho, para ofrecerle más confort.

Cuando llegaron a la imponente mansión, Uryuu espero alguna reacción, aunque fuera de sorpresa, porque él sabía que la antigua casa de su abuelo era imponente, pero la mujer no realizó ningún gesto, no apartó la mirada de la carita de la niña.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el Quincy abriendo la reja y haciéndola pasar—No podemos decirle "bebé" toda la vida, hay que buscarle un nombre.

—Bien —combinó ella.

—¿Has pensado en uno? —Uryuu tenía la imperiosa necesidad de que ella mostrase un poco de autonomía, que participase de alguna manera y no sólo que se dejase conducir.

Pensó que la respuesta sería "no", pero ante el silencio prolongado de la teniente la miró instándola a hablar.

—Sí —fue su respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Pues… es niña, así que Nanao.

Uryuu arqueó las cejas. Habían llegado hasta la puerta, la hizo pasar y recién ahí Nemu investigó los alrededores con la mirada, pero la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo neutra.

—¿Y por qué Nanao?

La teniente se encogió de hombros. Simplemente se le había ocurrido. No había pensando en ningún nombre hasta que Nanao, la teniente del octavo escuadrón, se lo había hecho ver. El detalle de que necesitaría un nombre. A fin de cuentas los humanos le ponen nombre a todo.

—Conozco pocos nombres de mujeres —explicó Nemu sin estar muy segura de que esa era la respuesta que el Quincy esperaba.

—¿Y ese te gusta?

Nemu mostró confusión. ¿Se suponía que tenía que gustarle? Uryuu suspiró y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

—Si a ti te gusta y quieres llamarla Nanao, no me opongo. No me parece mal nombre —Lo había oído alguna que otra vez, pero en ese momento no podía relacionarlo con nadie en particular. —Sígueme —le indicó el camino.

Subieron la larga escalinata hasta la planta superior. Acomodó a Nemu y a la niña en una de las habitaciones, la que mejor vista tenía, y la que quedaba entre medio de la de su padre y de la que él tomaría. No dormiría con ella, por supuesto. No eran pareja, ni mucho menos ni mucho más.

Pero de repente entró en dilema. Quizás sería conveniente estar con ella en la habitación, para ayudarla y cuidarla en caso de necesitarlo. Sabía que la Sociedad de Almas, tarde o temprano, irían tras ellas. Y algo más le inquietaba. Sin embargo tampoco le parecía educado imponerle esa convivencia. Podía hacerle sentir incómoda.

Sin embargo fue Nemu quien, sin intenciones de facilitarle la decisión, le ayudó a dar ese paso.

—Me encontrarán —dijo ella con un tono que lejos era de preocupación, más de una sumisa resignación; no obstante Uryuu lo preguntó.

—¿Estás preocupada? —Nemu parecía desconcertada por ese término.

¿Debía estarlo? Suponía que sí. Miró a la niña, que despierta del todo comenzaba a mostrar signos de hondo fastidio. Seguramente era hambre, o cólicos.

—Yo no podré protegerla.

—No dejaré que le hagan daño, así que no debes preocuparte por eso —se sentó en la cama, junto a la teniente y en un torpe balbuceo acordó—Será… será mejor que me quede aquí. Me sentiré más tranquilo.

Nemu asintió.

—Bien… iré a prepararle la mamadera —Uryuu carraspeó y se puso de pie, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, giró para preguntarle—¿No quieres hacérsela tú? —pero supo que Nemu no solía contestar las preguntas de esa índole. Debían ser claras, no captaba muy bien las indirectas.

—¿Me preguntas si quiero hacérsela yo?

—Sí —se sorprendió, no pensó que entendería su media pregunta de forma tan rápida, y es que Nemu cada minuto asimilaba mejor esa clase de información.

—No me molestaría —Su respuesta también fue ambigua. Uryuu sonrió.

—Ven, te mostraré de paso la cocina así te vas familiarizando con la casa.

La llevó hasta el lugar notando en cada rincón de la casa, el toque femenino de su madrastra. De repente recordó que su padre no vivía solo. Miró el almanaque, Sasaki tenía guardia, y seguro que para ese entonces estaría enterada del revés. Por fortuna era una mujer que estaba al tanto de todo ese estrambótico mundo que incluía Shinigamis y almas.

De golpe, volvió a fijar la vista en el almanaque. El número quince parecía estar burlándose de él, no sólo porque le recordaba a un shinigami en particular, sino porque ese shinigami en particular volvía del congreso esa misma noche.

—Maldición —farfulló el Quincy. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Se frotó la sien, sintiéndose mareado. Había estado tan inmerso en sus problemas que dejó ese detalle de lado. Nemu notó sin dificultad el cambio emocional en el humano, por eso preguntó con el fin de serle útil. Se lo debía.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada… es que… —volvió en sí, buscando en la mochila las pocas cosas que había traído de su departamento y que en ese momento necesitaba, como la mamadera, pañales y la leche materna—olvidé algo importante.

—Si lo olvidaste —se animó a opinar Nemu, pese a estar acostumbrada a no dar opiniones si no se lo pedían expresamente—no debe ser algo importante.

Uryuu pestañeó, como si una irrefutable verdad le hubiera sido revelada. Sonrió, de puro nerviosismo.

—No es eso, es que… —chistó. No tenía sentido hablar de asuntos amorosos con ella, tampoco quería sumarle más preocupaciones y cargas de las que ya tenía—Deberé ir a mi departamento, tengo que juntar algunas cosas y… —dejó la oración flotando en el aire—Las dejaré aquí. Trataré de volver antes de que mi padre venga del trabajo, pero si eso no ocurre… no te preocupes, que él ya sabe que ustedes están aquí.

—Bien.

—Cualquier cosa… usa el teléfono que está en la sala —indicó, no muy seguro de que Nemu supiera cómo usar uno, aunque tampoco se trataba de ninguna ciencia—Ponte cómoda, has de esta casa, tu casa —dijo con formalidad.

Tomó su mochila, la vació para poder cargarla de nuevo, y se fue, no muy tranquilo y seguro de dejarlas solas. Pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba no sólo pasar por su departamento y tomar algunas cosas, sino tener un tiempo a solas para pensar bien lo que iba a decirle a Ichigo.

No era buen mentiroso, y una mentira de ese estilo se caería por sí sola. Debía ser sincero, y sabía que serlo podía costarle caro. Bueno, pero se consolaba diciéndose que nada de lo ocurrido había pasado porque él así lo quiso. Ichigo no podría culparlo.

Sin embargo, esa noche, no fue capaz de contactarlo. Miró la cabina durante un largo tiempo hasta que la dejó, dándose por vencido. Tenía otras prioridades en la cabeza, y hacía mucho que las había dejado solas. Necesitaba volver a casa de su padre.

La cena fue extraña. Ninguno de los tres habló durante ella, recién en la sobremesa, cuando la pequeña Nanao emitió sonidos guturales, Ryuuken abrió la boca.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Nanao —fue la respuesta de la shinigami.

El doctor se acercó a la silla de bebé que recién ese día habían comprado, y la estudió con calma. A Uryuu le pareció ver una sonrisa. No, de hecho era una sonrisa.

Sin dudas la nueva paternidad estaba cambiando a Ryuuken. De repente Uryuu se sintió miserable. Esa silla y todo lo que tenía su supuesta hija había salido del bolsillo de Ryuuken, y aunque su padre no tenía problemas económicos, tampoco era justo.

—Mañana buscaré empleo.

Su padre lo miró. Él no le había amonestado al respecto, no tenía por qué atajarse. Sin embargo también entendía el sentir de su hijo. No era para menos, los Ishida eran demasiado orgullosos, más cuando de paternidad se trataba.

Al otro día, con Sasaki en la mesa, la cena fue distinta. Quizás por su profesión, ella había logrado hacer el encuentro un poco más ameno. Le habían explicado lo que era Nemu, no obstante la trató como a un igual. No tenía razones para no considerarla como tal, lucía y se comportaba como cualquier humano. Un poco retraída, pero Sasaki había tenido pacientes que, al igual que Nemu, actuaban como autómatas. Así que no le costó lidiar con ella y sonsacarle algunas palabras.

De repente Uryuu parecía reparar en el alivio que representaba tener una figura femenina en sus vidas. Supuso que su madre actuaría igual… negó con la cabeza, volviendo en sí de sus introspecciones.

…

Uryuu iba cada tanto a su departamento a juntar pertenencias, durante toda esa semana logró escapar de Ichigo; pero sabía que le había visitado en ese tiempo. El día anterior había encontrado una nota bajo la puerta que reclamaba su ausencia.

La ignoró, para meter dentro de una caja las pocas cosas que le quedaban por llevar a la casa de su padre. De los muebles se encargaría la agencia de mudanzas. Antes de irse miró el pequeño mono-ambiente por última vez, y suspiró.

Pensar que poco tiempo atrás creyó que ese era su lugar, y que lo sería por mucho tiempo más. Ahora su realidad era otra. Tomó la caja y salió cerrando la puerta con llave. Sabía que era la anteúltima vez que pisaría ese lugar.

—¿Te mudas y no eres capaz de llamarme?

La voz del shinigami sustituto le hizo brincar del susto. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera leyó su reiatsu. O Ichigo se había vuelto un experto en ocultarlo.

—¿Y? —reclamó con enojo—¿No vas a decirme nada? —Caminó unos pasos y subió la escalera para enfrentar al Quincy—Habla, ¿qué está pasando?

—Muchas cosas —fue su cerrada respuesta. Giró, abrió otra vez la puerta del departamento, dejó la caja sobre el suelo y volvió a cerrar—¿Vamos a tomar algo?

—No quiero tomar algo, quiero que me expliques qué te pasa conmigo. Desde que volví…

—Por eso… vayamos a otro lugar y te cuento. Han pasado muchas cosas —volvió a repetir.

Por la expresión del Quincy, a Ichigo no le costó imaginar que debía tratarse de algo grave. Claro que ni en mil años hubiera supuesto todo aquello que el Quincy, con torpes y nerviosas palabras, le fue revelando camino al parque.

—Ella apareció un día… una noche —se corrigió—ya embarazada, a punto de dar a luz. No sabía qué hacer. Urahara no fue de mucha ayuda —argumentó a lo último con un deje de fastidio.

El silencio del shinigami había logrado ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tampoco se animaba a mirarlo a la cara para saber si estaba enojado o no. Había hablado él solo durante todo ese tiempo, necesitaba saber qué pasaba por la mente de Ichigo.

—¿Y? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Ichigo se sentó en el tronco que hacía de asiento y suspiró. La expresión en su rostro era dura, pero Ichigo siempre lucía su ceño fruncido.

—Un mes atrás, era tu… —silenció; eso le dolía, porque era evidente que hablaba en pasado—, me fui a un congreso con mi padre, y volví con la idea de proponerte irnos a vivir a Tokio, y tú me dices que… eres padre, que vives con ella y que… ¿compartes la habitación?

—Eso es irrelevante, Kurosaki.

—¿La compartes o no?

Uryuu bajó la vista al césped; luego de exhalar el aire que venía reteniendo, asintió.

—Pero sabes bien que no tengo sexo con ella, no me atraen las mujeres —Eso era en parte mentira y en parte cierto.

Sí, admitía en su interior haber tenido alguna que otra erección por culpa de Orihime, pero más allá de esos pequeños percances, nunca se había sentido fidedignamente atraído por una chica.

Ni tampoco por un chico. Lo de Kurosaki había sido… ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿Una necesidad? ¿Algo esperado? Desde que lo conoció sentía un vínculo especial con él. Y no, no era asexual. No… después de todo ahí estaba Ichigo, reclamándole.

—Ahora me dices "Kurosaki" —se quejó el mentado, con una ligera mueca de sarcasmo.

Cuando Uryuu utilizaba su apellido era una manera de marcar distancia.

—¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? Dime… ¿tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, ¿qué demonios importaba todo eso? Le preocupaba más el rumbo que tomaría la relación, si es que todavía seguían teniendo una.

—No sé, Uryuu… una cosa es hacerte cargo y otra es… hacerte cargo de la manera en la que tú te hiciste cargo.

—Está sola —argumentó de nuevo—, no tiene a nadie, Ichigo. Ambas… no tienen a nadie.

—Bien —aceptó, derrotado.

Podía contra Hollows, Aizen, la Sociedad de Almas, pero era débil y vulnerable con ese quincy. Si iba a ser así, si esa era la decisión que Uryuu había tomado, él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—¿Sabes? Estoy harto —se quejó poniéndose de pie—Este último mes el mundo se empecinó en hacerme sentir para el carajo —lo señaló—No hice nada malo. Nada. Yo no pedí nada de esto —fue tajante, se le notaba en el tono de voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse, de nervios o en llanto, no lo sabía—Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien y sin embargo tú y mi padre se han esforzado en hacerme sentir como si hubiera hecho algo mal, como si fuera un criminal. NO la embaracé, NO pedí ese hijo.

—Pero te estás haciendo cargo, Uryuu —recriminó con calma, poniéndose de pie él también—No digo que no lo hagas. Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, seguramente —asintió, convencido con esa idea. No le reprochaba a Uryuu su decisión, al contrario, admiraba esa capacidad de sacrificio—Pero que te hagas cargo marca una diferencia, y no lo puedes negar.

Dio la vuelta y se fue, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí ni tampoco pretendía hacerle sentir mal a Uryuu.

—Ichigo. —Lo llamó alto, pero el shinigami no frenó.

El Quincy suspiró. No lo siguió ni lo volvió a llamar, entendía el sentir de Kurosaki, y no podía exigirle nada. Asimismo tenía otros asuntos más importantes por atender: su hija —le gustase o no, lo era— necesitaba abrigo y alimento. Tenía que terminar de juntar sus cosas y asistir a una entrevista de trabajo.

…

Fue una tarde, en la que el escuadrón especial abrió un portal en la mansión. Se la llevaron, con la niña en brazos. Nemu no mostró resistencia, y aunque Uryuu reclamó explicaciones e intentó evitar que se las llevaran, Ryuuken logró frenarlo. No tenía sentido que se involucrara de esa forma en los asuntos de los shinigami, sin embargo Uryuu no se quedó tranquilo.

Cuando fue a ver a Kisuke para pedirle que le abriese un portal, él ya lo esperaba con una no muy grata compañía.

—¡Maldita sea, se me adelantaron! ¡Y todo por tu culpa, Kisuke! —Despotricó el doceavo capitán—¡No creas que no lo sé!

—No está… —Uryuu negó con la cabeza—¿Entonces? —No entendía nada—¿Si no está muerto, por qué se la llevaron?

—Te gustaría verme muerto, ¿cierto? —refunfuñó Mayuri caminando de un lado al otro—¡Tú! —Lo señaló a Kisuke de nuevo—Abre el portal.

—Ahora sí —la sonrisa ancha no se le borró—¿Vienes? —Invitó al Quincy.

…

Para lograr sus objetivos, Kisuke necesitaba que la Cámara tomara lo de Mayuri como un intento de asesinato. Motivo suficiente para que el escuadrón especial fuera tras Nemu. Era la única forma que había podido hallar para conseguir resultados positivos.

Eso fue lo que le explicó a Uryuu camino a la Sociedad de Almas. Le perdieron el rastro a Mayuri una vez que llegaron, y eso inquietó al Quincy.

—No te preocupes, no le hará nada. Por el momento y mientras tenga a la Cámara tras él.

—Quiero verla. Se la llevaron con el bebé.

Kisuke lo llevó hasta las celdas del doceavo escuadrón. Una vez allí Uryuu se aseguró de que tanto su hija como la madre estaban bien y no corrían peligro. Le preguntó si le habían hecho algo, y ella negó con la cabeza. No lucía asustada, ni preocupada, quizás sí desorientada.

—Perfecto, llegó quien faltaba —las palabras de Urahara lo distrajeron.

Por la puerta Nanao había aparecido con una carpeta, abrió grande los ojos cuando vio a la teniente tras las rejas.

—Nemu, estás bien… qué alivio —se acomodó los lentes y miró al antiguo capitán del doceavo escuadrón—Estoy lista. El sô-taichô nos está esperando.

Uryuu creía entender poco a poco lo que estaban tratando de hacer. Pensó que no le permitirían entrar a la oficina del Comandante, pero lo hizo, según las palabras de Kisuke en calidad de testigo. Al igual que él, puesto que en teoría tenía la entrada prohibida a la Sociedad de Almas.

Una prohibición que cayó el día que gracias a Kisuke lograron frenar a Aizen.

Dentro de la oficina, ya estaba Mayuri, en compañía de Akon, y con cara de pocos amigos. Frunció la frente, mirando a Kisuke como si le estuviera diciendo con los ojos "traidor". Al menos así lo sentía; pero Urahara le sonrió en respuesta al gesto despectivo.

Allí estaba presente sólo uno de los ancianos que presidía la Cámara de los 45. Uryuu tomó asiento y esperó en silencio, jugando nervioso con la tira de su campera deportiva.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el anciano mirando los papeles que la octava teniente le cedió.

—Un petitorio para que se considere a las Almas Modificadas como entes individuales. Seres vivos, con autonomía.

—¿Podemos saber a qué se debe su visita, Urahara-san? —Intervino Yamamoto.

—Bueno, yo le pedí expresamente que atendiera este… ¿cómo llamarlo? Inconveniente —Sonrió—Por eso me pareció acorde presentarme, ya sabe… la creación de almas modificadas estuvo a mi cargo y conozco muy bien el tema. Muy de cerca.

—No hace falta que me recuerde que fue el antiguo capitán del departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico. —Porque eso le recordaba, de paso, quien era el creador del Hôgyoku.

—El fundador —se animó a corregir.

—Le aclaro algo, Sô-taichô —intervino rápidamente Mayuri al notar una vez más las claras intenciones de Kisuke—, las almas modificadas son creaciones nuestras. Es decir, son artificiales, tratar a un alma modificada como un ente individual es similar a decir que un lavarropas tiene capacidad de discernir entre el bien y el mal.

—Creo que somos varios los que consideramos a Nemu como un ente individual.

Nanao extendió la carpeta para dársela al anciano de la Cámara.

—Ella participa todas las semanas, o participaba —se corrigió—de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis. Dígame, Kurotsuchi-Mayuri —La teniente se ajustó los lentes y le miró con dureza—¿Usted le ordenaba asistir?

—No —admitió sabiendo a donde apuntaba—Sin embargo Nemu tiene inteligencia de sobra para entender los beneficios que puede obtener si participa socialmente de las actividades. Si la invitan, ella sopesará los beneficios. No insinúe que se trata de libre albedrío porque no lo es.

—Sin embargo ella participa activamente, ¿no? —Urahara miró a Mayuri y luego a Nanao—¿No dijiste eso?

—Claro.

—Es decir —continuó Kisuke mirando al Comandante—que Nemu toma decisiones básicas y otras complicadas.

—Es muy inteligente —agregó Nanao con brío—, muchas veces encuentra soluciones a los problemas de manera rápida y concisa.

—¡Oh, Dios! Hablamos de una máquina —Mayuri se frotó la sien—Si hubiera querido, la hubiera hecho idiota. Si es inteligente es gracias a mí capacidad para crear la cantidad suficiente de espiritrones funcionales en su cerebro.

—¿Y por eso tuvo inteligencia de sobra para actuar en defensa propia? —Intervino otra vez Kisuke.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Yamamoto frunció el ceño, recuperando por completo la curiosidad en ese asunto.

Mayuri abrió la boca, pero la cerró. La expresión de ira en su rostro era épica. Akon, a su lado, miró a un costado, tratando de pasar inadvertido.

—¿Es cierto, Akon? —Pero Kisuke no lo dejaría pasar—¿Qué encontraste a tu capitán al borde de la muerte? ¿Y que la razón había sido porque Nemu intentó matarlo?

—Pues… —Akon miró a su capitán, pero Mayuri más allá de fulminarlo con la mirada no pudo exigirle silencio. Después de todo estaban ante el Sô-taichô, y revelar que intentaba ocultar las razones de ese intento, los llevaría a la tan mentada criatura.

—¿Eso pasó? —Yamamoto había sido puesto levemente al corriente por Urahara momentos previos a esa reunión, pero miró al joven, quien asintió confundido. —¿Por qué no lo denunció?

—Es una máquina, después de todo —Argumentó Mayuri—, pensaba hacerme cargo yo mismo.

—Una maquina que toma la decisión de matarte —Kisuke lo miró, fingiendo sorpresa—Porque no me dirás que le diste la orden.

—No, desde ya que no se la di —Le hizo una mueca burlona y metió las manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Uryuu, desde la silla, sonrió al verlo en ese apriete.

—Y esto nos lleva a la razón por la que Nemu actuó como actuó —agregó Kisuke borrando la sonrisa, porque habían llegado al punto difícil del plan.

Todo podía salir mal, como bien. Sabía que Mayuri no pondría el experimento por encima de su cargo, jamás. Porque podía tener la posibilidad de volver a experimentar con humanos, pero no desde el Nido de Gusanos.

—Porque amenacé su vida… es decir… ella sintió que…

—Debía proteger algo, ¿verdad? —completó Kisuke lo que tan difícil parecía ser para Mayuri.

—Como bien sabe, la teniente del doceavo escuadrón ha sido apresada con un bebé que es suyo, y del Quincy detrás nuestro —lo señaló a Uryuu—, que dicho sea de paso, es un humano.

Yamamoto se acomodó en el asiento. Recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, pero no pensó en su momento que Mayuri fuera capaz de ir tan lejos.

—Sabe que experimentar con seres humanos está terminantemente prohibido —Fue el anciano de la Cámara el que le habló al científico, un poco espantado por la probabilidad de que eso fuera así.

—Por eso, tomando en cuenta que no es así —dijo Kisuke con sumo tacto—, que la criatura nació… digamos… por mera decisión de la teniente, en común acuerdo con el chico, claro —Sería raro suponer una violación—, el bebé por ende es humano. Y pase lo que pase con su madre, debe quedar a cargo de su padre. En el mundo humano, donde pertenece.

—Sí —el viejo alzó las cejas. —¿Y piden que se la juzgue a Nemu Kurotsuchi como a un humano o shinigami? —No entendía el fin. —De esa forma podría ser condenada por intento de homicidio —aclaró, comenzando a comprender las intenciones de Urahara.

Yamamoto entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. Maldito bribón. Sintió ganas de reír, pero se contuvo a tiempo. La ley dice que un shinigami puede ser desterrado al mundo humano sin posibilidad de volver, siendo borrado todo registro de su vida anterior como miembro de la Sociedad de Almas.

Sin embargo Kisuke era un idiota si creía que Mayuri iría a caer en esa trampa.

—Sin embargo no hay intento de asesinato.

—¿Cómo? —El anciano de la Cámara lo miró desencajado, pero Mayuri lo ignoró para observar sus propias uñas con indiferencia.

—Claro, aunque la consideren un ente individual. Si yo no presento cargos por intento de asesinato, no tienen por qué condenarla. A decir verdad no tienen pruebas de que haya pasado así realmente.

—¿No quiere presentar cargos?

—No. Digamos que en realidad… quise suicidarme… —inventó aquello, porque no tenía intenciones de librarse de Nemu—Pero al ver que fallé le eché la culpa a Nemu. Siempre se la echo a ella.

Kisuke lo miró de reojo, supuso que algo así podía suceder.

—El asunto es que queremos que las Almas Modificadas sean tenidas en cuenta. Sean iguales ante la ley —Nanao preparó su discurso, y luego de aclararse la garganta se dispuso a explicar desde su lugar la manera que Nemu tenía para interactuar.

Le llamaron la atención a Uryuu y él explicó con calma la manera en la que Nemu se presentó en su puerta esa inolvidable noche. Kisuke completó el cuadro, explicando que si bien uno es creador de esas almas, ellas moldean su propia personalidad de acuerdo a las experiencias y vivencias.

El nombre de Kon, Ururu y Nemu fue resaltado. Era la primera vez que un miembro de la Cámara de los 45 contemplaba una vida artificial de esa manera. Luego de horas de debate, discusión e improperios por parte de Kurotsuchi, la reunión terminó.

Mayuri se quedaba sin el experimento, pero a cambio de conservar su puesto y, por ende a Nemu. Si él no presentaba cargos en su contra, nada podían hacer. Por ese motivo Uryuu se acercó desesperado a Urahara.

—Sabe, ¿no? Lo que ese desgraciado le hará a Nemu —lo señaló, viendo como se iba por el pasillo con aires de grandeza.

—Sin embargo es considerada ya como un igual —Lo tomó de los hombros, le apretó en señal de confort, y agregó—, ahora es tu turno.

Dio la vuelta y se fue tras Mayuri. Sabía que estaba cabreado, y así era capaz de cualquier cosa. Nanao pasó a un lado del confundido Quincy y sin intenciones de sacarlo de ese bache, lo hizo al decir:

—Ahora hay que convencerla a Nemu de que se aleje de ese tipo —miró al chico, se ajustó los lentes una vez más y agachó la cabeza en un saludo formal.

Uryuu entonces comenzó a correr hacia las celdas de la doceava división, para cuando llegó, Akon ya había abierto la puerta hacia rato, liberándola. Nemu se iba a lo lejos y no tenía a la niña en brazos. Rin se la dio, y Uryuu respiró aliviado. Sin embargo ese alivio se esfumó cuando lo vio a Mayuri caminando hacia Nemu.

—¡Espera! —Uryuu le gritó, y eso fue suficiente para que Nemu frenara y caminara unos pasos hacia él. —No puedes ir con él.

—Si no le obedezco, el bebé pagará las consecuencias.

—¿Eso te dijo? —La pequeña Nanao empezó a llorar, y el Quincy vio como Nemu la miraba con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto en todo su estoicismo.

—Mi deber es proteger el experimento.

—¡Que no es un jodido experimento ni tú eres un…! —Silenció al darse cuenta de que llamaba demasiado la atención. —No les hará nada; te amenaza porque sabe que tiene domino sobre ti.

—Comprendo las leyes nuevas —aclaró Nemu—, sé que él ya no decide por mí.

—Entonces, abandona la Sociedad de Almas.

Nemu miró hacia atrás al oír como su superior la llamaba de malos modos; como siempre cuando solía dirigirse a ella. Le consolaba un poco ver que junto a ese hombre, estaba Kisuke Urahara.

—Según las leyes, él no puede hacerme nada —dijo Nemu, como si buscara tranquilizar al humano—Estaré bien. Y ustedes también.

Uryuu no pudo hacer nada más, Nemu se fue sin darle oportunidad de convencerla.

Encima de tomar sus propias decisiones, era terca… uno de los peores defectos que aquejan a los humanos. Magnífico.

Debería volver a su vida y su rutina con la pequeña, sin la madre. Ryuuken no se mostró sorprendido cuando Uryuu volvió sólo con la niña; después de todo Nemu no pertenecía a ese plano, y siempre es difícil —alma modificada o no— tomar la decisión de dejar atrás una vida.

…

Si Nemu había establecido un lazo o no con el bebé, si sentía amor hacia la criatura o no, eran interrogantes que mellaban al Quincy día a día. Recordó una y otra vez a Kon, y se decía con fe ciega que, al igual que los humanos, los valores, hábitos y costumbres, se adquieren.

Nadie había hecho a Kon un pervertido, él sólo se había pervertido. Ni tampoco valoraba la vida porque alguien le había dicho que debía hacerlo, sino porque él mismo había estado en una situación que le había ayudado a valorarla.

Eso le hacía sentir un poco esperanzado.

De hecho no pasó mucho, poco menos de dos semanas, hasta que los interrogantes fueron respondidos. Para ese entonces Uryuu estaba hecho un lío, y de no ser por Ryuuken y Sasaki no hubiera podido solo con la niña.

Una noche su padre lo llamó. Vaya sorpresa fue ver a Nemu en la sala de la mansión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pero la ex-teniente no le respondió, miró por encima de su hombro, como si buscase algo.

—¿Ella está bien?

Uryuu asintió sabiendo que se refería a la pequeña Nanao. Señaló la planta superior y preguntó:

—¿Quieres verla?

…

Nemu la tomó de su cuna y la arropó. Uryuu vio sin dificultades una sonrisa en los labios de Kurotsuchi, y ese gesto desencadenó otro gesto en él que sorprendió incluso al mismo Quincy.

La mano de Uryuu acarició sutilmente la mejilla de la mujer. Estaba fría, seguramente había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, tomando coraje para tocar timbre.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues —Nemu se sentó en la cama y trató de ordenar las palabras—, después de hablar con Urahara Kisuke me di cuenta de que quería estar con ella.

—¿Abandonaste la Sociedad de Almas?

Nemu asintió, sin reparos y sin remordimientos. Uryuu sonrió complaciente, y se sentó a su lado. Suponía lo difícil que había sido para ella tomar esa decisión. Kisuke le había dicho con anterioridad que pese a las nuevas leyes, eso no cambiaba lo que por dentro era Nemu. Ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes de Mayuri.

Todos sabían que él sólo tenía que decir "quédate a mi lado", para que ella obedeciera dócilmente, aun sabiendo que no tenía por qué. Aun sabiendo que ese hombre ya no tenía más autoridad sobre ella.

Sin embargo había sido programada para no desobedecer ninguna ley. Por eso había vuelto por su hija. Proteger su propia existencia hasta donde esa protección no entrase en conflicto con las otras dos leyes que la regían. Y un pequeño e indefenso bebé necesita de su madre para vivir.

Uryuu besó la frente de la muchacha, y tomó al bebé para permitirle que se pusiera cómoda. Nemu entonces supo que no necesitaba preguntar si se podía quedar y si le daba una oportunidad. Poco a poco lograba entender mejor a los humanos.

…

Cuando se lo cruzó a Ichigo fue una casualidad. Karakura no era tan grande. Le compró a la madre una taza de té, y se disculpó con ella para ir a hablar con el shinigami cuando vio la insistencia visual de este a través del amplio ventanal del restaurante.

No lucía enfadado, ni dolido; lucía como siempre.

—¿Me vas a invitar a la boda?

—Kurosaki —murmuró.

—Es broma —intentó reír, para darle peso a sus palabras. —¿Cómo están? Me enteré de todo… ya sabes, Kisuke, Kon…

—Oh, pues… bien. Supongo —miró hacia atrás. Notó como Nemu los espiaba, pero enseguida disimuló perdiendo la mirada hacia el asiento de bebé.

—¿La quieres?

—¿A quién te refieres?

—A la madre, sé que a la niña la quieres —Ichigo arqueó las cejas.

Desde ya, no hubiera hecho todo eso de no sentir ningún apego por la criatura.

—Sí, supongo que… más de lo que pensé en su momento. Es la madre después de todo, ¿no?

Ichigo asintió, se lo notaba incómodo.

—¿Sabes? Es bueno cruzarte. Así te cuento… —explicó— que me voy a Tokio.

—Por eso de…

—Sí… la medicina allá es más avanzada, hay menos hollows y mi papá me consigue un puesto en un hospital. Tiene un amigo que…

Ambos parecían hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para tener una conversación normal y de adultos. Uryuu carraspeó, haciendo una seña hacia atrás.

—Tengo que volver.

—Sí, lo sé —Ichigo le sonrió. —Te deseo lo mejor, Uryuu.

—Lo siento… —No sabía bien por qué le estaba pidiendo perdón, pero había necesitado hacerlo.

—No tienes que _sentir_ nada —alzó los hombros—Ella puede darte algo que yo jamás podré darte, y sé lo importante que es para ti tener una familia.

Uryuu hizo una mueca, algo amarga y que simulaba ser una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes… yo nunca tuve una familia como la tuya…

—Lo sé —asintió Kurosaki.

—Me gustaría que esa niña se críe sintiendo que soy el padre que nunca tuve.

—Tu padre no es tan malo.

—No, ahora no… —admitió—pero era nefasto en mi infancia. —Ambos rieron.

—Mejor que el mío te puedo asegurar —afirmó el Shinigami. —El gordo me arrojaba mermelada en guerras absurdas de comida que programaba cada desayuno —una nueva risa—. Ya te dije, si quieres hacemos cambio de padres.

—No, gracias, prefiero a Señor Gruñón antes que a Señor Felicidad —dijo Uryuu para volver a reírse.

Ichigo entonces tuvo un gesto poco propio para ser él, es decir, para ser un japonés en plena vía pública: Se acercó lo suficiente a Uryuu y le dejó un indeciso beso en la mejilla. Susurró un "hasta luego" y se fue.

Cuando Uryuu entró intentó disimular lo mucho que le había afectado esa visita, pero después de todos esos meses Nemu había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos con relativa facilidad. El silencio prolongado de la muchacha, le llamó la atención. Porque si bien en un principio era bastante callada, cuando se sintió en confianza con él, se había vuelto muy curiosa. Siempre estaba preguntándole sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas en el mundo humano. Desde cómo usar una tarjeta a lo que se supone, se debe decir, cuando a uno lo insultaban en la calle.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Kurosaki Ichigo —dijo ella, como si fuera un verdadero robot, para después tener un gesto de rendimiento al bajar la vista al suelo—Lo querías.

—Lo… quiero —corrigió, no muy seguro de hacerlo. Sonaba cursi decir eso sobre el chico que supuestamente detestaba en la escuela. Pero era la verdad—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

Nemu guardó silencio y juntó en la cuchara un poco más de comida. La pequeña Nanao ya había empezado a comer y tenía un apetito voraz.

—¿Qué pasa? Dime lo que piensas —Uryuu siempre la instaba a que compartiera su sentir.

—Nada, es que… pensaba si… a mí algún día me podrás querer de esa manera.

Uryuu arqueó las cejas, y sonrió.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos. Nemu le había dicho, una de las tantas veces, que le gustaba que hiciera eso—Más… de hecho. O mejor dicho: de una forma por completo diferente.

Nemu entonces sonrió ampliamente. Y esa sonrisa propia le llamó la atención. ¿Se suponía que eso que sentía cuando Uryuu rozaba sus labios con los suyos era lo que los humanos llamaban "amor"? No lo sabía, ni tampoco le interesaba tanto saberlo. Se sentía bien, tal y como era. Alma modificada o no.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Ahora sí, este es el fin del fin XD 3 de 3. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Entré en un serio dilema respecto a incluir o no a Kurosaki como pareja de Uryuu, pero Yageni me dijo que sería bueno ser fiel a "X" si me estaba basando en dicho fic, así que decidí hacerlo XD_

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_22 de agosto de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
